The present invention relates to voltage controlled amplifiers, and more particularly to a voltage controlled amplifier which is purposely overdriven and or distorted to provide gain variation of an input signal.
Normally a signal is controlled in terms of gain via a direct current (DC) voltage source. Conventional voltage controlled amplifiers have distortion such as harmonic and or intermodulation distortion at the output for one or more DC voltage control settings.